


turn, twirl and twist

by sur (reclist)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: Because Jinhwan's been thinking about it – kissing Junhwe – and two days ago he remembers telling himself it'd be very convenient to be fourteen again, when playing Spin The Bottle or Seven Minutes In Heaven or fucking Truth And Dare sounded like an appropriate suggestion.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	turn, twirl and twist

“Let's play Spin The Bottle!”

Here's the thing. Spin the bottle is the excuse of a game you use when you want to make out with your friend. And that's fine, really. Jinhwan just thinks it's funny a birthday party full of sixteen year olds happens to have, by sheer coincidence, a mind reader as a guest.

Because Jinhwan's been thinking about it – kissing Junhwe – and two days ago he remembers telling himself it'd be very convenient to be fourteen again, when playing Spin The Bottle or Seven Minutes In Heaven or fucking Truth And Dare sounded like an appropriate suggestion.

But it wasn't Jinhwan who yelled the idea to the room– nor Junhwe, unfortunately. It was this weird scrawny kid who apparently what he lacked in physical appearance he made up for in super powers.

Junhwe and Jinhwan are on their own, and neither are sure why they're here in the first place.

Junhwe’s sister, Yejin, had asked him for a favor; a friend of hers had a nephew, and said nephew was having a birthday party. So Jinhwan was keeping Junhwe company, while Junhwe kept his sister company, and his sister kept her friend company while she pretended to have fun at her nephew's birthday. Or that's what Jinhwan thinks Junhwe told him, but in all honesty he didn't really make an effort to understand in the first place.

Now a crowd of unsupervised teens are sitting in a circle in the middle of the living room, either laughing and excited or visibly embarrassed.

But Jinhwan has no reason to stand and watch the mess that's about to unfold; he's already prone to secondhand embarrassment and he'd like to avoid it at all costs. So he goes out to the backyard, which is almost double the size of the house, with Junhwe following behind and sneaking glances at the living room, laughing at whatever is happening inside.

“Why don't you go and play, too? Like the child that you are,” Jinhwan says, pretending to be annoyed and failing miserably.

“Depends,” Junhwe answers. “Are you playing?”

Jinhwan does a double take in his own head. For only a second he kids himself into thinking Junhwe means it, then he remembers Junhwe is a tease and nothing that comes out of his mouth should be taken seriously.

Instead of playing along Jinhwan rolls his eyes, and his mind makes up a scenario where Junhwe is on top of him, biting his lips and licking his neck. It only lasts a second, but it's a second too long for his comfort.

“Have you ever played?” Junhwe asks as they sit under a tree, covering from the hot sun.

“Nah. My friends did at some parties, but it was middle school and everyone sucked.”

“You’re so missing out.” Junhwe says. “Maybe not in middle school, I’ll give you that, but in high school it's a lot more fun.”

Now Jinhwan’s head is full of thoughts of Junhwe making out with his friends, probably drunk or high, boy or girl. This is very, very bad; it’s like the universe wants to fill his head with images of Junhwe kissing.

“Whatever,” Jinhwan says. He's not about to enable Junhwe to keep teasing him.

“You're boring.” Junhwe scowls, as if Jinhwan was there to entertain him. But maybe he is, given the only reason he came to this party was to keep Junhwe company.

“What do you even want me to do?”

“We could play Truth or Dare.”

Jinhwan cannot believe what he's hearing, the way he looks back at Junhwe getting the message across. “You're ridiculous.”

“Fine, I'll start. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jinhwan answers, because Junhwe is totally capable of daring him to go inside and dance around naked while screaming. He'd rather avoid that.

“Who was your first kiss?”

Jinhwan gulps. He's had his first kiss, he's had a lot of kisses in his 24 years of life. He considers lying, because his first experience isn't something he feels comfortable sharing with a straight guy. Let alone Junhwe.

“Ugh,” he starts.

“That bad, huh?” Junhwe says, laughing.

“Back in middle school, just fooling around with a friend. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Jinhwan is very bad at this game and is regretting ever agreeing to play it. He takes his time thinking, Junhwe doing an exaggerated impression of a yawn. “I don't know,” he admits. “Climb the tree.”

“You’re so bad at this.” Junhwe gets up nonetheless and grabs the closest branch. He starts doing push ups, which isn't exactly what Jinhwan asked for, but his short sleeve shirt gives him such a perfect view of his biceps he can't even complain.

Junhwe jumps down to the ground, breathing fast. “Truth or dare?” He asks once he's seated next to Jinhwan again.

“Truth,” he answers.

“Okay, new rule, you can’t choose the same option three times in a row,” Junhwe tells him. He could always see right through Jinhwan, and this time is no different.

Jinhwan rolls his eyes and adds, “Fine. Dare.” Junhwe’s smirk is shiny and huge. Jinhwan’s doomed.

“I dare you to go inside and join the Spin The Bottle game.” Junhwe starts laughing at his own dare, like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard all day. At most, it’s the stupidest thing Jinhwan’s heard all year.

“Are you going to actually dare me to do something, or you wanna joke all day?”

“God, you can be such a killjoy,” Junhwe says looking exasperated. “Kiss me.”

“Fuck off,” Jinhwan says.

“I'm serious.”

Jinhwan stares, dumbfounded, trying to figure out the catch in Junhwe’s sentence. “What?”

“On the cheek.” Junhwe digs his finger in his cheek, closing his eyes and making a cute face.

Jinhwan kisses him and pokes his ribs at the same time, making Junhwe bend over trying to defend himself.

“That's what you get for being an asshole.”

“How am I being an asshole!?” Junhwe asks in between laughs.

He isn't, really, but Jinhwan is taking the flirting as a personal attack. “You're such a flirt,” he answers. “A mean, flirty tease.”

“But you like it. It's not mean if you like it.” Junhwe stares and Jinhwan stares back. Junhwe switches to holding himself up on one arm, sitting cross legged. It brings him closer to Jinhwan's face. “Your turn now.”

Jinhwan is a natural. He's good at seduction; flirting and teasing are second nature. However, Junhwe has been stripping him of his talents recently, though nothing has changed in him. But Jinhwan has, and flirting isn't just flirting anymore.

Jinhwan needs to get his shit back together, not only because he doesn’t want to lose the game, but because being nervous is so out of character for him he can’t let Junhwe, out of all people, make him feel like such a mess.

“Kiss me, then,” Jinhwan says and does just as Junhwe, pointing at his own face where he wants the kiss. It’s not on the center of his cheek like Junhwe did. He presses his digit a bit lower and to the side, not a kiss on the cheek nor on the lips, and instead close to the edge of his mouth.

Junhwe leans in slowly, too slowly, and presses his lips against Jinhwan’s skin. The side of Jinhwan’s mouth ends slightly damped and he needs to stop himself from licking it off, from showing Junhwe he wants to taste him on his tongue.

“My turn,” Junhwe says, so unaffected it pisses Jinhwan off. “Truth or dare?”

Jinhwan thinks for a second. The easiest way to break the tension would be to choose truth, to only have to answer a question. But his curiosity is too strong, the possibility of something more happening is too tempting to let go of it so easily. “Dare,” Jinhwan chooses, almost afraid.

Junhwe smirks. “Kiss me.”

Jinhwan rolls his eyes. “Again? Really?”

“On the lips,” Junhwe answers deadpan.

Jinhwan just stares, trying to process Junhwe’s words. It takes him a second to answer. “What.” It’s not even a question.

Junhwe just stares back. “I know I don’t have the reputation of being the smartest, but even I can tell something is up.”

“Nothing is up,” Jinhwan answers instantly, defensive.

“I don’t believe you.” Junhwe inches closer, his eyes stuck on Jinhwan’s lips. “I know you.”

Jinhwan thinks of lying his way out of it before he does something he can’t take back. But first of all, he doesn’t want to, and second, he also knows Junhwe enough to tell he’s not kidding. Maybe it’s not a joke, maybe Junhwe is serious.

Jinhwan stares. And stares. And then he’s pressing his lips against Junhwe’s, butterflies exploding in his stomach.

They stay still for a couple seconds, nothing but skin on skin. Then Junhwe opens up, licking Jinhwan’s lower lip, and Jinhwan closes his eyes, lost in the moment.

Jinhwan kisses back, and Junhwe bites him playfully.

They draw apart after a while, both of them unsure of what to do next.

Junhwe grins, and Jinhwan can’t help but smile back.

“You have very soft lips,” Junhwe says.

Jinhwan giggles. “You taste like mint gum.”

“Do I?” Junhwe asks, obviously sarcastic. “I couldn’t quite catch your taste. Kiss me again?”

So Jinhwan does, careful, soft, slow. He opens his mouth up to Junhwe, and they kiss again and again, enjoying each other’s contact.

“All you had to do was ask,” Junhwe says, breathing into Jinhwan’s open mouth.

“I wasn’t sure–,” Jinhwan starts. “But now I am,” he says and bites Junhwe’s bottom lip.

“Who said Truth and Dare was ridiculous?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! comments and kudos are appreciated. follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutjinhwan) uwu


End file.
